The level of physical security required in cryptography products continues to increase and it has become difficult to meet security requirements with currently deployed technologies. The security requirements can include being able to electronically detect whenever unauthorized access is made to protected cryptography modules and other electronic components. Various protection schemes have been proposed that wrap an electrically conductive mesh around protected components, and provide a monitoring circuit that generates an alert signal if the conductive mesh is broken. One limitation of these schemes is that the conductive meshes are susceptible to electrical manipulation that allows the supposedly protected components to be accessed without triggering an alert signal from the monitoring circuit.